


Чем бы дитя ни тешилось

by Chirsine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Psychedelic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirsine/pseuds/Chirsine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К чему точно приводят проблемы гендерной идентификации в семье, так это к изменениями политического курса и смене правящей партии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чем бы дитя ни тешилось

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс Битва пейрингов на dairy.ru, команда Пустынное Братство (Пеше Гатише/Дондочакка Бирстан), тема 1: детектив/приключения/экшен, внеконкурс

Случилось все, как водится, внезапно и когда никто не ждал.

Одним сумеречным и холодным утром, когда песок скрипел на зубах, лез под маски Пустых и совершал непристойные трения под одеждой, Нелл задала простой вопрос:

— А Бава — мальсик или девоська?

И недоуменно переглянувшиеся Пеше с Дондочаккой тогда еще не подозревали, что именно это стало началом конца и концом начала. То есть, не совсем это, а то, что последовало за вопросом.

— Бава, а ты кто? — спросила Нелл у песчаного угря.

Приближалось время линьки — сезон тоски, печали и Бавабавы, задумчиво глядящего костяными бровями на Луну и мечтающего о лучших мирах.

— А откуда ты взялся?

И Бавабава задумался. Так крепко, что ушел обратно в пузо Дондочакки, не попрощавшись.

Оказалось, что проблемы гендерной самоидентификации и поиска родных корней бывают даже у песчаных угрей.

— Надо все рассказать, янсу. Детям нельзя врать, — рассудил Дондочакка, похлопывая себя по урчащему животу.

— Ну да, мы расскажем про тебя и духов насекомых, а Нелл потом вспомнит про Нойтору! — возразил Пеше. — И что тогда будем делать?

Они Нелл были как родители. А у любых родителей возникают проблемы, когда приходит время рассказать, откуда на этом свете берутся маленькие Бавабавы.

Особенно, если на самом деле совсем немаленьких Бавабав выплевывают средних размеров Дондочакки.

— Песе, Дон, мы дользны найти папу и маму Бавы, — решила Нелл. И стукнула кулачком об ладошку: — Нузьно велнуть его в семью!

— Но мы обошли всю пустыню, но ни разу не встретили других угрей или Пустых, знающих про Бавабаву, — предчувствуя новое Большое Путешествие, заныл Пеше.

— Нисево, сплосим у тети Халли, — Нелл мужественно втянула соплю обратно в нос и зашагала в направлении Лас Ночес.

В направлении развалин Лас Ночес, отстраивающихся силами неграмотных и не говорящих по-уэкски Пустых, привлеченных тетей Халли и ее фракцией из каких-то очень отдаленных уголков Великой Пустыни.

Грохот и неразборчивое лопотание слышались за тридцать три Великих Бархана. Пыль, песок и мелкое крошево Великие Ветра разносили во все четыре Великие Стороны и еще много Великого куда, потому что великим в бывших владениях Баррагана считалось все.

Дондочакка как-то поделился подозрениями, что все проблемы были в комплексах.

— Нелл, может, не надо? — беспомощно стрекотал Пеше, и так и эдак уговаривая ее отложить экскурсию во дворец новой правительницы Уэко Мундо.

Но Нелл была неумолима:

— Надо, Песе, надо.

— Облажался, янсу, придется мне, — констатировал Дондочакка, и достал из-за пазухи ящерку в песочной панировке: — Нелл, хочешь ящерку, янсу? Сядь, скушай, янсу, а то рассыплется.

— Снасяла плидем, сплосим у тети Халли, а потом ясселку.

И упрямо продолжила путь в сторону Великой Стройки.

— И кто теперь облажался? А что, если Нелл кто-нибудь увидит и напомнит ей об Эспаде? — шипел Пеше.

— А что, если кто-нибудь все же помнит Бавабаву, янсу? — вздохнул Дондочакка.

И захрустел ящеркой в панировке.

До Лас Ночес оставалось тридцать два больших и бессчетное количество маленьких барханов.

— Угри? — непонимающе переспросила Халлибел. — Не слышала о таких.

В нересте Бавабав она, как выяснилось, не разбиралась. И в проблеме отцов — Дондочакки и Пеше, доброго папы и придирчивой истеричной мамы — и детей не секла совершенно. На самом деле, в стройке и мастерстве наемных Пустых тетя Халли тоже ничего не понимала, но об этом пока еще никто не знал.

— Фракция у нее совершенно невоспитанная, — осуждающе щелкнул жвалами Пеше.

— Слишком много ящерок давали, янсу. Избаловали, — вздохнул Дондочакка.

Через неделю Великих гонок на выживание — у Нелл-то откуда комплексы? — и после падения пяти отстроенных заново башен Халлибел не выдержала:

— В последнее время ходят слухи о мудром отшельнике, живущем далеко в песках. Якобы, он усмирил племя диких голодных адьюкасов одним взглядом. Может быть, такому великому Пустому что-нибудь известно о вашем угре?

Тему комплексов у Халлибел Дондочакка решил не поднимать.

— Этот отшельник, как нарочно, на другом конце Уэко Мундо засел, — ныл Пеше, пока Нелл собиралась в новый поход и паковала узелки со змеями на палочке. — А у Бавабавы сезон линьки, тяжело будет через всю пустыню тащиться.

— А у меня из-за этого расстройство желудка, янсу, — поддакнул Дондочакка. И после пинка Пеше быстро добавил: — То есть из-за нервов, волнуюсь, янсу.

До таинственного отшельника добирались на попутных Пустых — пока Бавабава сбрасывал шкуру, думал о жизни и решал, какие вторичные половые признаки выпустить из-под чешуи, а Дондочакка отрыгивал чешую.

Отшельник, призывающий к миру, любови и пацифизму, гостей встретил с клинком наголо прямо на пороге:

— Какого хрена приперлись со своей соплюхой? Позлорадствовать?

В общем, Гриммджо про песчаных угрей тоже ничего не слышал. А когда взялся рассказывать, как, по его мнению, происходит нерест любых Пустых и не-Пустых тоже, Пеше зажал Нелл уши и вынес ее из пещеры.

— Если взялись этой херней страдать, валите лучше в Лес Меносов, — посоветовал Гриммджо, когда понял, что от вымуштрованного отряда адьюкасов Нелл с ее игрой в дочки-матери иначе не оттащить. — Там самая разная хренота водится. Может, и угрей своих найдете.

Адьюкасы долго махали лапами вслед «Пессяному Блатству» и «Пледводительнице Нелл». Им очень понравилось быть стадом маленьких дочек.

— Лес Меносов, — скрипел жвалами Пеше. — Опять через половину Уэко Мундо тащиться.

Шла вторая неделя без личной жизни с Дондочаккой. И без их ролевых игр в Пустого и его жертву. Или в шинигами и Пустого. Или в ящерку в панировке и голодного Дондочакку.

Или в «нас атакуют адьюкасы, Пеше! Быстрее забирайся ко мне в пасть!».

Просто у Дондочакки там была еще одна эрогенная зона.

— Сходим в этот лес, и вернемся. Не расстраивайся, янсу, — Дондочакка одобряюще хлопнул Пеше по плечу и первым подтянулся на нижней ветке огромного меносоподобного дерева.

Дерево Моносом и было. А ветка — застрявшим в ноге клинком. Адьюкасы, кто посмелей, сюда постоянно захаживают, как объяснял им потом Ашидо, и обратно уже не возвращаются.

— Мы иссем углей, маму и папу Бавы. Все Уэко обошли, и сюда тепель плишли, — рассказывала Нелл, когда после первого знакомства — Ультима, Дондочаккин канбо, целебные сопли во все стороны и мощные рога Бавабавы — их пустили погреться к костру.

— Последнего песчаного угря видели у Великой Черной Стены на краю леса много лунных циклов назад. Их в свое время Барраган согнал под землю — целые племена, они отказывалась подчиняться и присягать на верность. Много времени прошло с тех пор, но, может быть, найдете и родственников вашего. Должен же он был откуда-то взяться. Но будьте готовы сражаться — вряд ли угри стали добрее за прошедшее время.

Выпущенный из Дондочакки Бавабава — оклемался, надумался аж до мозолей на чешуе, до следующей линьки ни-ни больше! — вяло хлопал хвостом по скале у входа в пещеру. По идее, это он так должен был предупредить Ашидо и его гостей об атаке каких-нибудь неведомых Пустых, если те появятся.

Но на самом деле Бавабава просто не хотел обратно к родителям. Еще не знал их, но уже заранее не хотел. И выражал свое неудовольствие.

Подростковый максимализм и все такое.

— Послушай-ка, этот ваш зверь — он угорь. Но его выплевывает твой друг, а ты говоришь, что у него водятся только духи-насекомые. Как так получается? — спросил Ашидо, собирая им в дорогу кулек с выпрошенными Нелл засахаренными носами Меносов.

— Это и есть великая дуальность Бавабавы, на которой, как на трех меносах, стоит все Уэко Мундо, — торопливо ответил Пеше и, прихватив кулек, побыстрее свалил.

Знал бы, куда они влезут — точно не торопился бы. Послушал бы жалобно подвывающего Бавабаву. Согласился бы с Дондочаккой на привал.

Взял бы Нелл на руки уволок на другой конец Уэко Мундо — стиснув зубы и из последних сил терпя детские сопли-слезы.

Но Пеше не знал, Дондочакка — не ведал, а Бавабава не хотел к родне.

Зато родня очень хотела к Бавабаве.

И когда они добрались до черной, как небо с сырно-лунным полумесяцем, стены — всего-то две гонки на выживание по лесу и половина кулька с засахаренными носами — случилось нечто невероятное. Бавабава случайно нажал на незаметный выступ, обводя кончиком хвоста незнакомые письмена — ребристые, размашистые, с крупными буквами.

Как будто таким же хвостом с костяным наконечником выводили.

Так вот, Бавабава — нажал, и в земле появился лаз. А из лаза — другие Бавабавы.

Большие и маленькие. В масках и без. С бородами и начисто выбритые. С кокетливо подведенными бровками и с кустистым лесом, занимающим полморды.

Их Бавабава, верный сын Пустынного Братства, на фоне родственников смотрелся дохловато, хиловато, вяловато и невзрачно: и чешуя у него не так блестела, и маска без затейливых наростов была.

— Бава, мы насли тебе маму! — восхищенно пролепетала Нелл, наблюдая за скользящим танцем угриных тел вокруг них. — Много лазных мам, выбилай любую!

И когда колыхание чешуйчатых волн успокоилось, самый старый, самый бородатый и самый беззубый угорь выполз вперед. И заговорил-зашамкал:

— Много линек назад, во времена жестокой тирании Баррагана, Небесный Угорь, отъевший Луну и поглотивший все звезды, снизошел в пески и оставил свою божественную кладку. И было сделано пророчество: единственный выживший угорь вылупится, возмужает и придет спасти свой народ от гнета и заточения. Он поведет нас, свободный песчаный народ, сражаться за свою землю. Да здравствует великий Муад’Бава, пришедший из далеких песков!

Угри готовились начать восстание.

— А я предупреждал тебя тогда: не ешь яйца в подозрительных гнездах, — тяжело вздохнул Пеше и почесал в затылке.

— Предупреждал, янсу, — еще тяжелее вздохнул Дондочакка и почесал пузо.

А из черной-черной дыры в черной-черной земле Леса Меносов все лезли и лезли воинственно настроенные Бавабавы, собирающиеся отвоевывать обратно свои законные территории. У них сегодня исполнилось древнее пророчество, и приполз Мессия — чтобы поползти всех на борьбу.

Не то, чтобы эта борьба планировалась особенно кровопролитной. Или долгой. Но Бавабава на Пустынное Братство обиделся очень крепко — как могут обижаться маленькие дети на родителей за то, что те кормят невкусной кашей с комочками вместо жучков в меду и мышей в кляре — и повел свой народ к Лас Ночес.

Выполнять предназначение.

И если бы не горе-строители с окраин Уэко Мундо, Халлибел их смыла бы обратно в Лес Меносов еще на третьем с конца бархане, отсчитываемом от главного входа. А так — завалило ее саму. И из развалин самое оно для большого гнездовища получилось.

Так в Уэко Мундо и установилась тирания песчаных угрей.

Так в Уэко Мундо и установился бесконечный круговорот сезонов линьки и спаривания.

Жилось Пеше и Дондочакке на развалинах Лас Ночес не так уж и плохо: уборка в углу для линьки раз в неделю, отскребание до блеска чешуи — каждый день, чистка зубов всему племени — строго по праздникам. Кормили постоянно, держали в тепле и чешуйках и в ролевые игры не вмешивались.

Ну, разве что иногда наблюдали исподтишка.

Остальные фрассьоны, кто успел — из сытого житья убрались подальше в пустыню. К мудрому отшельнику, проповедующему мир, любовь, дружбу и натягивание глаз на задницу всем несогласным.

Пустынное Братство тоже сорвалось бы по старой памяти куда-нибудь, да бросать своих не хотелось. Нелл-то с целительными соплями сразу отправили прислуживать к великому Муад’Баве — к спасителю, покорителю, завоевателю и еще целой костяной гусенице разных титулов.

А Муад’Бава страдал, как страдают все подростки, попытавшиеся сбежать из дома и понявшие, что условия у них до сих пор были прекрасные, добрые и заботливые родители. И вообще родители эти все знали заранее — гораздо лучше мающегося половым созреванием дитяти.

Дитятя поняла, что жизнь сурова, и быть Мессией перехотела. А то и вовсе — нацепила бантик и переопределилась как женская особь, что на имидже Муад’Бавы-завоевателя отражалось не лучшим образом.

— Мы дользны спасти Баву, — решила Нелл, когда играть с Бавабавой в стенах Лас Ночес ей надоело. И стукнула кулачком об ладошку: — Нузьно заблать ее из семьи!

Пеше подпер кулаком маску и переглянулся с Дондочаккой.

Конечно, просто так схватить своих и удрать им не дадут.

Конечно, придется выбирать сложный путь свержений, восстания народных масс Уэко Мундо и создания «третьей силы» на стороне.

Конечно, Барраган с шинигами уже были, и в качестве главной вражины выступить могли только нео-квинси. А на должность Владыки кроме Гриммджо выдвигать больше некого.

И, конечно, пригодится помощь опытного подпольщика Урахары Киске и не менее опытного революционера Куросаки Ичиго.

— Главное, что Нелл и Бавабаве весело, янсу, — сказал Дондочакка. И успокаивающе похлопал Пеше пониже спины. — Все будет хакуна матата, янсу.

В прошлой жизни, наверное, он был жизнерадостным кабанчиком, скакавшим по саванне и считавшим, что даже в сезон непрекращающихся дождей все будет путем. 

А в этой жизни Дондочакка, как и всякий уважающий себя родитель, знал: чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы радовалось и позволило потом за собой все прибрать и сделать, как было.


End file.
